Sweethearts
by CheekyMonkey101
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are best friends and in love but Esme is with Charles who is abusive will love succeed or will Esme be doomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweethearts **

**Chapter 1: The most sweetest kids in school.**

Carlisle Cullen was handsome, caring and smart he was one of the smartest kids in school although he had most girls flocking at like dogs on heat due to his gorgeous blonde hair and piercing blue eyes Carlisle only had eyes for one girl to him she was the most strikingly beautiful girl in the entire world, this girls name is Esme she had unbelievably beautiful caramel, curly hair and big brown eyes that shaped her heart shaped face the entire school loved her due her loving nature that portrayed her, she would help anyone in need. Esme had a strong attraction to Carlisle he would help her with anything and she would do the exact same for him whether it was at school, anywhere they were best friends. But unfortunately Esme really couldn't speak to Carlisle due to her abusive and controlling boyfriend Charles Evanson he was the star quarter back and felt that he deserved the head cheerleader which was Esme around his arm.

Esme was walking down the school hallways with her two best friends Alice and Bella, as she farewelled her two friends Esme travelled to her locker to get books out for her next class, when she reached her locker she was greeted by Carlisle as their lockers were exactly next to each other "Hey Es" Carlisle chimed as the pair opened their lockers "Hey Carlisle did you find the calc homework easy?" Carlisle smiled and brushed a strand of hair that was on Esme face. "Of course I was done in fifteen minutes. What about you?" Esme smiled and replied " the same." the pair both shared a laugh when a loud obnoxious sound made them look down the school hallway "BABY" bellowed Charles as he came closer to her "I'll talk later with Esme I promise." Carlisle said quickly before jogging to his next class "Sure my love" Esme said softly before turning her attention to Charles " Charles what is the matter?" Esme questioned as he tugged her arm "Oh nothing Babe just wanted to scare that freaky, nerdy Cullen dude away." Charles replied chuckling "Don't be so mean Charles." Esme whispered as Charles continued to laugh" I'll see you later Charles I have AP History and AP calc then study hall." Esme said quickly befor reluctantly kissing Charles cheek. As Esme entered AP History she quickly sat next Carlisle "I'm so sorry Carlisle." Esme said sincerely "Not your fault." he replied before smiling which in turn made Esme smile, "Now lets learn some History!" Carlisle chuckled also making Esme blush and laugh with the both secretly wishing that they could be together forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Study Hall

"Oh my I have so much today calc, study hall, cheer leader prac then the game tonight." Esme muttered to herself as she left class and went to her locker sighing heavily before opening her locker to put her books away. "You ok Esme?" Carlisle asked worriedly because he noticed her stressed expression "Oh Carlisle I don't want bug you with the silly things in my silly life." Esme said smiling sweetly at she always noticed that he made her smile "You know I'm always here for you Esme." Carlisle said quickly grabbing Esme's hand and putting it to his chest "And I'm always here for you Carlisle and forever will be." Esme replied wishing she could never let go of Carlisle's hand. "I better go Carlisle." Noticing Charles strolling down the hallway " See you in calc and study ok!" she added quickly before squeezing and letting Carlisle's hand go and walking and giving Charles a fake smile and holding his hand while the pair headed to lunch Calc came and went fast and Esme was just happy to be in the presence of Carlisle. The pair quickly scurried of to Study hall the two teens studied together talked together about simple things to distract them from their personal feelings about each other "You going to the game tonight Carlisle?" Esme asked gratefully hoping answer would be yes. "I don't know Esme why?" Carlisle asked shyly "It's just that I need someone there who likes me for me not for what my status is I mean you like me for my personality not my looks are the fact that I'm a cheerleader you like me for me and really need that in my life." Esme murmured softly "Then it will be my pleasure to support the nicest and sweetest girl in school." Carlisle said again grabbing her hand and smiling in returning making Esme blush and smile as the pair looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Practice came and went and by 7:30pm the game had begun while cheering for the football team Esme looked up in the stands and smiled when she saw Carlisle sitting there the pair smiled at each other and secretly waved unbeknownst to them two other cheerleaders Jessica and Lauren saw the exchange of just pure friendship. "OMG" Jessica snickered at Esme who was still paying attention to Carlisle "What?" Esme asked innocently still glancing at Carlisle "You are totally checking out that nerd Cullen." Lauren snickered to Esme "His name is Carlisle and he is my friend I'm allowed to look at friends aren't I" Esme retorted before grabbing her pom poms and cheering on the Mighty mite Bears. During the boring game Carlisle and Esme couldn't keep their eyes off each other the electricity the pair felt for each other igniting at every glance there was no denying their true feelings for each the feelings of true love, but sadly Charles saw the way the pair looked at each and he secretly knew that now Esme will have to pay for what she was done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Someone at the door

"CHARLES PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DO PLEASE STOP CHARLES WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU TO STOP PLEASE." Esme cried in pain as Charles brutalised her in his Volvo "I TOLD YOU LITTLE SKANK THIS IS FOR LOOKING AT CULLEN YOU ARE NOT TO LOOK AT ANYONE BUT ME AND THAT LOSER CULLEN IS NOT TO LOOK AT YOU, YOU ARE MY GIRL GET RIGHT ESME." Charles screamed back and with that Charles grunted and Esme was forced to lose her virginity her cries and objections were dismissed and ignored as Charles continued to brutalise the sweet loving Esme by punching her in the face until Esme had enough and slapped Charles got out of his car and run to the one place she thought was safe. Knocking on the door well banging "Please..Please answer Carlisle please." she whispered when she heard footsteps and the door opening "Esme! What's wrong?" Carlisle gasped when he saw Esme's distressed, bruised face "Car...Carlisle please just help me!" Esme wept "Can I stay here tonight please?" Esme asked pleading more like it "Of course you can Esme." Carlisle said automatically "Follow me" he added as he took her hand and led her up to his room making her sit on his bed before she collapsed in his arms "Shush Esme I'll look after it will be ok no one will ever hurt you again ok." Carlisle said soothingly "Tell me what happened only if you want." He continued and cuddled her trying and succeeding to comfort her Esme retold the events that had happened just mere hours ago." Before Esme got out her phone and sent Charles a text would finally make her happy:

_Charles it's over, you blew it with me I handled your controlling behaviour for two long years I never want to speak to you or be near you again delete my number after this text cause I'm deleting yours. Goodbye Charles._

Esme put her phone away and cuddled closer to Carlisle enjoying his warmth before she heard him speak "Esme I know you have just broken up with Charles but I need to be honest and express how I really feel about you. I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you when you had cute little pigtails in kindergarten to me you are the smartest most beautiful girl that I have ever met or known." Carlisle watched as Esme smiled and reached for his face "Carlisle I love you too."

Esme woke up the next morning encircled by Carlisle's protective arms "Morning." Esme murmured softly before caressing Carlisle's handsome face "Morning my love." Carlisle replied before gently getting out of the warm embrace to stress "Did you sleep well, how is your face?" Carlisle asked concerned "I really slept well Carlisle my face doesn't hurt as much it did last night the only thing wrong is that I have terrible bed hair." Carlisle chuckled "I think you look so beautiful Esme." Carlisle replied making Esme blush and heard her phone vibrate "It's only Charles." She ignored her phone "Do you think I could have a shower." Esme jumped in the shower when Carlisle nodded and handed her a towel before returning in one of Carlisle's buttoned down shirts and the jeans she wore the day before "Do you want to go to the dance with me tonight Carlisle I have two tickets and I would have no greater honour than to dance with you all night you don't have to but it's A Greatest Love theme I thought we could go as Romeo and Juliet." Esme asked Carlisle "I would love to Esme but what about Charles?" Esme looked at Carlisle and smiled "It's over Carlisle I'm with the person I have always wanted to be with but never had the courage because I would think you would reject me." Esme replied before gently embracing her into an intimate hug. "I need to get a tux though." Carlisle said Esme smiled "That's ok Carlisle I need to get a dress I've been seriously delaying getting a dress." Esme replied smiling.

The adorably cute couple left Carlisle's house and went downtown in Carlisle's Mercedes to get their formal wear. "Do you think I look good in this Carlisle?" Esme asked as she came out of the dressing room wearing a beautiful flowing white strapless dress that had sparkly belts. "I think you look exceptionally beautiful my love. What do you think about me?" Carlisle asked wearing a simple black tux with a silver tie "I think you are amazingly handsome." Esme replied in utter honesty the pair continued to look at each with pure and utter love the pair paid for their clothes and left before noticing Charles and Jessica totally all over each other the pair secretly got into Carlisle's car without them noticing which succeed until Carlisle started up the engine of his Mercedes the pair look straight at each other and Carlisle quickly drove to Esme apartment to grab her stuff as quickly as possible. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Dance

Carlisle helped Esme pack as many clothes and belongings as possible, Esme's parents were in Australia for business and Esme was afraid to be alone so Carlisle offered Esme for her to stay at his place for the time being Esme gladly accepted. Gathering all of her personal affects including her laptop and books the pair carried all the items to where her yellow Porsche where Carlisle quickly hooked it on to his Mercedes the pair quickly put all the suitcases and boxes in the boot and drove back to Carlisle's place as continued to drive Esme noticed a familiar Volvo driving behind them Esme gestured to Carlisle to look "Its Charles's car Carlisle." Carlisle quickly grabbed Esme's hand and pressed a kiss on her knuckles "I won't let anyone hurt you Esme I will always look after you." Carlisle promised Esme smiled at the boy turned into gentleman that always made her smile and feel good about herself unlike Charles who always had to criticise anything she did while Carlisle loved her for who she was. "GIVE WHAT'S MINE BACK CULLEN YOU LITTLE WIMP ESME BELONG TO ME YOU ARE JUST A NERDY WIMP." Charles bellowed after Carlisle's car that is when Carlisle snapped he had enough of Charles "Esme is not your property Charles she is a sweet, smart, loving, beautiful woman who deserves someone that is ten times the man you would ever be." He retorted squeezing Esme's hand "That was so sweet Carlisle." Esme whispered at that moment Charles again rang her phone Esme gaining more and more self confidence in herself picked up her phone and gave Charles a piece of her mind. "No you will listen to me Charles." Esme said sternly "It is over between us you blew your chance last night I wish you and Jessica all the best in the future you two are so perfect for each other. I'm with Carlisle now someone who loves me for me not because I'm head cheerleader and by the way tell Jessica if she gets another C in English she is off my squad see you at the Dance." Esme continuingly said before hanging up and smiling at Carlisle leaning in to kiss his cheek "Thanks for believing in me Carlisle." Esme said as they turned into Carlisle's street and watched as Charles as he backed off their trail.

The pair unloaded Esme's car so it sat perfectly next to Carlisle's car and his parents' car that was unused at the moment as his parents were out of the country at that present time and weren't returning for several weeks. Esme unpacked her clothes and belongs and laid them out in Carlisle's room before preparing for the Dance using the spare bathroom to get ready. Esme exited the bathroom in her dress and her hair pinned up with bobby pins "You look so amazing Esme so beautiful.' Esme blushed and hugged him "You look really perfect Carlisle." She whispered before continuing "I love you so much Carlisle." Carlisle simply smiled as he cupped her face and gave her a gentle soft kiss the lips. "Sorry" he murmured as the broke apart "Its ok Carlisle." Esme replied linking her hand with his "Now let's go my Romeo." Smiling at Carlisle as he opened the front door and then the car door "Your chariot my Juliet." Carlisle whispered as he got into the car and drove the Dance.

Ready my perfect Juliet." Carlisle asked Esme as they parked the car near the school hall "You are with me so of course I'm ready because I have you." Carlisle smiled at Esme's sweet and honest reply entering the dance holding hands that is when Charles saw them and started striding towards them. "My beautiful Esme" Charles bellowed trying to get near but Carlisle blocked his path from getting to her "MOVE CULLEN LET ME GET TO MY GIRLFRIEND." Charles shouted but Carlisle continued to protect Esme "Charles.." Carlisle began to protest but was hushed by Esme's sweet soothing scent as she tilted his head to kiss him "Don't bother with him my love he is not worth our time." She whispered at that precise moment Charles went to grab Esme but was stopped by Carlisle's fist punching him in the nose Esme rushed to Carlisle's arms hugging securely as she stated her clear love and devotion for Carlisle the pair left the hall and found a solitary gazebo "Shall we my love." Carlisle asked as the music turned to a slow melody the pair danced in the moonlight their shadows reflecting in the nearby lake "Carlisle I love you so much I mean no one has loved me the way you and no one will love you the way I love. You have never cared that I was the head cheerleading girl the popular girl you really love me for Carlisle and I thank you so much." Carlisle smiled and twirled her around "You probably already know his I really have felt nothing but pure and honest love for you since Kindergarten. Esme you are my one and only love." The pair shared a passionate yet gentle kiss "I love you." the pair said in unison before Esme signed and relaxed her head on his chest while he kissed her hair and rested his chin on her head before continuing to dance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love

3 Months later

Esme rubbed her belly that now had a baby growing inside her due to Charles rape three months prior but Esme was happy she was with the love of her life they lived together in her apartment that her parents gave her for her 18th birthday last month and she immediately asked Carlisle to live with her although she was carrying another man's child Carlisle love for Esme did not diminish it only grew and grew and grew. "Ok my love ready to see the doctor so we can get an ultrasound to our baby?" Carlisle asked as they left their apartment "Of course I can't to find if it is a boy or a girl Carlisle I'm just happy that I have someone else that will love our baby as much I already do." She replied happily as she got into his Mercedes also another thing had changed for Alice's 18th Esme gave Alice her yellow Porsche for her birthday.

"We are having twins!" Esme exclaimed as the happy couple got back into Carlisle's car grabbing his hand and kissing it multiple times before letting it rest on her stomach just in time for him to feel one of the babies move. "Wow!" Carlisle murmured softly smiling at Esme with loving eyes. Carlisle was so thrilled he was going to be daddy genes didn't mean anything to him. 'Hey my sweetie." Esme chimed as she met Carlisle at his locker "I just heard that you got Valedictorian. Congrats Baby!" Esme said kissing him several times on lips before entwining her hands around his "I don't really care that I got that status Esme. All I care about is being a great boyfriend and father to be to you and the twins." Carlisle replied to her sincerely. A lot of things had changed at that high school due Esme being pregnant she was dismissed of the squad and Jessica was put in charge but that didn't worry Esme as she had Carlisle's loving embrace around her every single day her two best friends quit the squad to support their friend and her two friends met their loves of their lives: Alice had meet Jasper in the poetry club and two hit it off straight away while Bella met Edward in the music where he would compose music she would sit with him and listen and watch him play and didn't take for the pair to say 'I love you'. The six kids would sit at a table together laughing joking about the future, discussing final exams and baby names for Esme's twins. Charles would always observe them seeing his ex girlfriend happier than ever made him angry.

"So we've decided on 6 names for our children." Esme whispered to the group in at lunch "Yeah! What are the ideas?" they all asked at the same time. "Well if the twins are one boy and one girl we were thinking Leah Madison Cullen and Seth Alexander Cullen. If two girls were a keeping Leah but we were thinking Bree Maltilda Cullen and again two boys keeping Seth and maybe Riley Thomas Cullen." Alice and Bella gave a loud Aw at the names making Esme laugh and blush "I'm guessing you guys like them." Carlisle chuckled as Jasper shook his hand and Edward patted him on the back life couldn't be better for Carlisle and Esme.

3 months later

Esme's belly had grown and people could visibly see that she was in fact pregnant and by September 19th graduation day was underway wearing their gowns four best friends and one proud girlfriend watched as Carlisle accepted his diploma for valedictorian. "When I first found out I was valedictorian I was in utter shock I never thought I would be it I thought someone else that I know would have been awarded it but then again I would have never imagined my dreams would come true so I would like thank my four great friends but especially Esme. Esme you have showed me to be so fearless, shown me how accepted me for me and especially shown be how to love. Thank you my love thank you showing me that dreams do come true." And with everyone was graduated Charles would watch angrily at Carlisle and Esme's sweet delicate kisses and how Carlisle would smile so brightly at every time Esme would him feel his own children Charles held Jessica's hand in an attempt to make Esme jealous but failed miserably every single time.

Carlisle and Esme travelled down their old primary school halls until finding the room of when they first met Carlisle led Esme to the teacher's seat and sat her down before turning to her "Esme I love you so very much I have never loved someone as I love you I want to wake like I wake every morning you sleeping next to me, would you do me greatest honour in the world in becoming my wife?" Esme had tears rolling down her face before cupping Carlisle's face and nodding repeating the same word over and over again."Yes yes of course I'll marry you Carlisle you would be such a amazing honour to wake next you every morning as husband and wife so yes I would love to marry you." The wedding was very intimate with only having Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward being there smiling and watching as the pair exchanged vows and rings before kissing and heading to their honeymoon destination Esme would close by as Esme now on three weeks from giving birth.

"Love our new home my beautiful wife?" Carlisle asked as he cuddled up to Esme wrapping his arms gently around her big bump "I love our new home my handsome hubby." Esme said turning around and wrapping her hands around his neck. The house was a perfect antique two story house that had six bedrooms Carlisle decided they definitely would want more than children. Esme woke up at ten o'clock that night with contractions "Carlisle I...I need to go the hospital I think the babies are coming" Esme whispered quietly Carlisle shot up out of bed threw on a t shirt and shorts and quickly grabbed Esme's hospital bag and drove Esme to the hospital emergency was very busy as it was Christmas Eve. "It's going to be alright baby." Carlisle murmured quietly in Esme's hair, at 11:20pm Esme's water broke and labour began Carlisle helped Esme holding her hand telling her push when he needed too.

At 12am on Christmas Day Leah Madison Cullen was born two minutes later her twin brother was born Seth Alexander Cullen. Esme and Carlisle smiled widely as they held the precious babies "Hello my darlings." Esme murmured ever so quietly "I'm your mummy and see that sweet and handsome man next that is your daddy and we love you so very much my little angels." She continued smiling happily at her little adorable children.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Papers

Two days after their birth Carlisle and Esme brought their children home "Welcome home my little Darlings this is our home." Esme cooed gently at the babies Carlisle watched happily as he watched the Esme with the children "Let's ask Daddy if he wants to see your room?" Esme asked looking at Carlisle smiling at them "Sure I would love to see what you have created for little angels my love." Carlisle replied picking up Leah while Esme had Seth. Esme let Carlisle into the room that was her project two months prior to today "Ok I hope you like." Esme said before opening the door. The room was covered in a beautiful colour of green and blue with horses running throughout the fields, two white cradles sat together a little table between them both. "It's for when they get a little older. If it's ok I want them to stay in our room maybe for the first three months." Carlisle simply smiled "It's perfect Esme and I don't mind at all, as long as you don't have all the shifts with them I want to help you out ok my beautiful, loving wife." Esme smiled "But what about your course it starts in a month you will need relax and really concentrate I don't want to bother you." Esme said as she exited the room and made her way downstairs to on the lounge with her babies and husband. "You could never be a bother to me Esme I'm going to become a doctor yes but I'm going to be the perfect husband and father for you ok my love." Carlisle smiled and kissed Esme lips and wrapping her and the children in a comfortable embrace.

Three months later

Carlisle came home from university to see Esme in a ball crying "Esme Darling what is the matter? Are you ok? Why do tears fall down such a perfect face?" Carlisle came over to and saw her clutching on to some pieces of paper "He...he can't... why." Esme murmured unable to speak properly before Carlisle gently took the papers out of her hands and read the documents. "Charles is seeking out for full custody of Leah and Seth." Carlisle murmured and held on to Esme "His not going to get them his an abusive man Esme I promise nothing will happen to us I promise I'll fix this for us I've got an Uncle whose a lawyer he'll help us I'll give him a call ok look after our babies ok." Carlisle said giving Esme a sweet kiss on her lips. Esme got up and went into the children's room "Hello my little Darlings you hungry?" as she woke them up "I won't let him take you two away from Carlisle and I we are mummy and daddy and that's final ok." She spoke so softly as she breastfeed her children tears slowly formed in her eyes. Daddy is going to help us your great uncle will help us I promise I will never let you go with that evil man ok." Esme finished breastfeeding she changed their nappies, gave them a bath and hummed them the melody that she and Carlisle danced to a year before the melody always worked like a charm she put their nightlight on and closed the door silently before going back down to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry my love." Esme murmured as she cuddled against him on the couch "Don't be my love. My Uncle Marcus is coming over tomorrow ok we will figure it all out and Charles will never see our children again I promise ok." Esme smiled and kissed Carlisle passionately letting out all her emotions at one Carlisle lifted Esme out of the couch and into their room. That night the married couple finally made love to each learning each other body in the process enjoying the comfort they brought to each other. Carlisle helped Esme check on the babies and helped her with the nappies before heading back to bed and snuggling up together within the blankets and fell in a deep happy sleep.

Carlisle introduced his favourite Uncle to his beautiful wife and children before they got down to business. "Ok Mrs Cullen this should real easy for us to win you are devoted mother to your children their home life is in order. While Mr Evanson on the other hand has had a string of petty offences in the last year for abuse and he abused you while you two were together and that is how your children were conceived." Marcus helped Carlisle and Esme sought through the legal documents. "You should be alright we'll meet up in a months' time the pair nodded and said their goodbyes to Marcus.

"Everything will be alright my love I promise ok Esme I will never allow him to take our children away from us ok." Carlisle said lovingly as he cuddled up to that night.

1 month later

"Mr Evanson has made not one attempt to see his children ever since his applied for custody and I'm 100 percent sure my client Mrs Cullen would let him see his own children. However you can't let the children live with this man in question he was abusive to my client in their two year relationship, my client does have photographic evidence of the abuse and the fact that the two children in question were conceived via force able sexual assault your honour I ask please don't give Mr Evanson parental rights of the children I was Mr and Mrs Cullen with the children and I never seen so much love and devotion these two young parents give to the children.

After Charles's lawyer debated the abuse the evidence was clear with the photos that were shown thankfully Alice and Bella were always documenting the abuse Charles was inflicting on Esme. "In the matter of these children I believe that the parental right does in fact belong to Mr and Mrs Cullen I have not seen one bad mark against their name Mr Evanson unlike you. So therefore the custody belongs to Mr and Mrs Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Happily ever after

**Thanks to all the reviews these characters are not mine they belong to Stephenie Meyer. And now the last chapter.**

In the years that went on Carlisle and Esme moved out of Carlisle's apartment and together bought a house along the years Carlisle and Esme welcomed the arrival of three more children:

Rosalie Lillian Cullen 13yrs

Emily Iris Cullen 9yrs

Garrett Michael Cullen. 4yrs

While Bella and Edward had three children of their own as did Alice and Jasper. Carlisle became a successful doctor working at the hospital while Esme got a degree in architecture and started to building and designing houses.

"Do you know how much I love you." Carlisle murmured as Esme fixed up his tie for the 15th anniversary school reunion "The entire world I'm pretty sure my love." As Esme said as she kissed his cheek and fixed her hair "Ok let's go my darling." Carlisle said as he took his wife hand and answered the door Alice and Jasper as well as Bella and Edward had all decided to drop the kids at their place with Seth and Leah to look after them as well as Alice's eldest Emmett and Bella and Edward's eldest Renesmee both were two years younger than Seth and Leah. "Behave now." Esme said kissing her children goodbye "We will be home around 11 ok." Esme said to Leah; Leah nodded and spoke "I need to call the Pizza and bath them and watch a movie and bed." Esme nodded at her eldest daughter and smiled.

As the group of long time friends pulled up to the hall where the reunion was being held all were happy with lives and what had become of them Alice and Jasper had become poets while Edward became a local musician and Bella became a science teacher at the local high school. "Look Jess and Charles are here." Alice said quietly all eyes turned to a car that was very familiar to Esme "Don't worry about them I have a great life a handsome husband, 5 charming and loving children I'm happy let's not misery ruin what we have." Esme said leaving a string of kisses on Carlisle 's cheek "Plus Carlisle and I have news to share... I'm pregnant." Esme continued with a happy glow Bella and Alice hugged Esme while Jasper and Edward patted Carlisle's back. "Lets get the party started than we have some celebrating to do." Alice said happily they all laughed and entered the hall together Esme immediately going to the table with food to fulfil her baby's hunger. "Our little jelly bean hungry my love." Carlisle asked as he wrapped his arms warmly around Esme's waist "Always." Esme said with a kiss.

The reunion was going smoothly all were having a good time but Charles kept looking at Esme; Carlisle very protectively watched him Esme took his hand and guided him away. "My love don't worry about Charles your my children's father no matter what Leah and Seth call you Dad not him he doesn't even want to see them." Esme said kissing Carlisle while doing so Carlisle smiled and kissed her hand, "So Dr Cullen how have you been?" Jessica asked in a sneer "Great Jessica. I'm going to be father once again so I'm so happy. What about you?" Carlisle asked playing with Esme's curls on her shoulder. "Great. Another kid wow one was enough for me." Jessica replied "Well some have the motherly touch others don't." Esme retorted taking Carlisle's hand "Come love let's dance." Carlisle smiled and took his wife's hand when the song 1000 years by Christina Perri started to play both smiled the same song they first danced to at the dance 15 years prior.

Charles and Jessica continued to watch Carlisle and Esme jealous of the love generating from the pair as they watched Carlisle and Esme smile deeply into each others eyes as they felt their unborn baby kick.

6 months later

"Its ok Baby...now push." Carlisle egged his wife on as he delivered their next child into existence "That's my beautiful wife... come I see the head one more push and our little darling will be here with us. "Come on Mum." Leah said encouraging her mother as she gave on last push and the little baby was born. "Its a girl my darling." As Carlisle wrapped their newborn daughter in a pink blanket and handed her to Esme. "Hello little one." Esme cooed softly "I'm your mummy, daddy delivered you and that is one of your big sisters named Leah." Esme said happily no one could wipe the smile of her face. "What shall we name her my love." Carlisle asked Esme as she let him hold their newborn daughter. "How about Tanya Leanne Cullen." Esme asked looking at Carlisle's deep blue eyes. "Perfect." Carlisle replied "Just perfect."

Time went on and it was Tanya's first day at school and Carlisle and Esme knew that they will forever be together forever be high school sweethearts.

The end

**And that's the ending hope you liked it has much as I liked writing about Carlisle and Esme; as they are my favourite couple from Twilight.**


End file.
